1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing packs from at least two partial packs to form one group of packs each of especially cuboid (cigarette) packs, a one-piece blank being folded along (embossed) fold lines around the groups of packs in such a way that mutually facing inner walls of the partial packs are folded in between the groups of packs in a V shape. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for producing such packs.
2. Prior Art
Packs of the type mentioned above are used, for example, to accommodate groups of packs having a plurality of cigarettes packs and, in practice, are often designated (double) cigarette cartons. The pack can be divided in such a way that the two partial packs each form independent units with one group of packs of a plurality of cigarette packs, for example five. In order to permit the division of the pack, the partial packs can be connected to each other in the region of a dividing edge having perforations. When the pack is used, the perforation of the dividing edge can be severed by breaking the partial packs. Packs of this type are known, for example from DE 42 00 921.
This prior art also already discloses a device at least a method for producing packs of this type. In this case, blanks are fed to a folding turret and pre-folded to accommodate the groups of packs. In order to fold the inner walls of the blank in a V shape, the blanks are pressed into pockets in the folding turret. Arranged in the pockets are folding elements, specifically thin-walled folding blades, which are designed to taper outward to a point or sharp edge. When the blanks are pressed in, these are placed around the folding blades in order to form the V-shaped fold of the inner walls. One disadvantage of this solution consists in the complex construction of the folding turret, which has a large number of moving elements and is therefore comparatively susceptible to faults. A further disadvantage consists in that, during the folding of the blanks described, the folding blades come into contact with the blank in the region of the dividing edge. Here, unintended severing of the perforation can also occur.
On this basis, the invention is based on the object of further developing a device and a method of the type mentioned at the beginning in particular in such a way that unintended division of the pack into partial packs can reliably be avoided.